


The Wolf & The Potions Master

by ZodiacFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacFiction/pseuds/ZodiacFiction
Summary: It’s been a long time since Remus and Severus had seen each other, and Snape for one was not happy to see him again. The first chapter takes place as Remus is coming back to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and is mostly told from Snape’s point of view. Although it can/does shift to Remus’ sometimes. !!!!This is not a slash fic!!!!
Kudos: 1





	The Wolf & The Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first attempt at writing characters from Harry Potter. I choose Severus and Remus because they are two of my favorite characters from the stories. And although we don’t get to see too much of their interactions I think they have an interesting dynamic that I wanted to explore a little more. I may leave this as a one shot, but if it gets traction or I decide I want to add to it, I may do so. Who knows? Enjoy and pls feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always appreciated :) 
> 
> !!!!Disclaimer:this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the Harry Potter world.!!!!!

“That insipid boy... Dumbledore I don’t understand what you see in him” Severus Snape was in the headmaster’s office, prowling back and forth as he ranted about his lesson with Harry Potter, his disdain for the boy was etched clearly onto his thin face. Severus had just moments before been attempting to teach Harry, what was in his mind, a rather simple spell. Needless to say poor Harry hadn’t met Snape’s expectations, and when Dumbledore had suddenly called Severus to his office, well he was in quite a mood and he made sure that Dumbledore knew about it. 

“Now Severus, he has many admirable qualities. I regret that he’s failed to reveal them to you, however that is not why you are here” Dumbledore replied quite calmly, he seemed perfectly willing to humor Snape’s little rant for a moment, however he was not about to agree with him.

Severus stopped and took a deep breathe in before quietly sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk, he was clearly annoyed but pushed it aside and braced himself for whatever it was the Headmaster needed him for, although he already had a good idea as to what it was, which only worsened his mood. Some days ago when all the teachers had arrived to Hogwarts from their summer breaks to have their annual meeting to discuss what was going to be new this year, Dumbledore made the announcement that one, Remus Lupin, would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the year. Well needless to say Severus was not at all pleased about this and made a point of telling Dumbledore so in his office after dinner that night. They had gone on quite awhile before Severus eventually gave in and left for the dungeons, feeling quite defeated. 

“Are you satisfied now Severus? You seemed quite on edge when you entered here, I did not want to ask something of you while you already had something on your mind” Dumbledore replied 

As if that’s ever stopped you before Severus scoffed internally. 

“I’m fine Headmaster. What is it that you need from me?” 

“Good, I am glad to hear it. As for what it is that I need you to do, you will not like it, but I’m afraid it is something that will prove necessary for the rest of this year.”

Severus audibly scoffed at that “Would this have something to do with the fact that Remus Lupin will be returning to Hogwarts this year? I mean really Albus, I don’t understand why you keep hiring new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers when you know perfectly well I’m able and willing to take it on. Potions was never my first choice.” 

“Ah I see you are as sharp as ever Severus. I know you wish to take on the defense class but I think it’s wise you remain the potions master, you are one of the best this school has ever had, and Remus is quite deserving of the Dark Arts position anyway. We’ve been over this already Severus, if you recall.”

Severus rolled his eyes “Yes, of course Headmaster. If this is about Lupin then am I correct in assuming that I’ll have the privilege of brewing the werewolf’s potion for him?” 

Dumbledore heaved a little sigh “Yes Severus, right again. I know you are not fond of him but your wolfsbane is the best I know of, and if Remus is to teach here he’ll certainly be needing it. And it’s your duty as Potions Master to take on this responsibility.” Snape looked as though he had a frog in his throat. 

Dumbledore continued “Now before you attempt to scold me for allowing a werewolf to teach at Hogwarts, I think you should be aware of Remus’ situation before this opportunity was given to him, he had no job, no home, nothing, Severus. He’s not had it easy since leaving this school.”

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, and instead raised one eyebrow and looked at his hands resting on his lap “Yes, well be that as it may, I still think it unwise to allow a werewolf to teach children. And you’re right Albus, I’m not fond of him, not in the slightest. But he was at least more tolerable than the rest of Potter’s little minions. I’ll brew the potion if that’s what you require of me, but do not expect me to be friendly with him.” Severus’ demeanor seemed defeated once again. Do you really not trust me with the Dark Arts position Albus? Have I not proven myself worthy of it? I’ll never understand you, every year your new professors get more and more dangerous yet you chide me on about not being so hard on the students.You’re a foolish old man Severus thought to himself quietly, never peeping a word out loud and not daring to look Dumbledore in the eye. 

“I know you think of me as a foolish old man Severus but I ask you to trust me with this. Remus will be at the gates within the hour, I do not expect you to greet him however he will eventually come to you to speak with you about making his potions and I implore you to be, at the very least, civil.” He paused, and when Severus did not reply he excused him. “That is all, you’re free to go.” Dumbledore looked down over his half moon glasses at the Potions Professor seated across from him, wondering how the thin little boy with the black hair ever became such a strange man. 

Severus quickly stood up and made his way out. “As you wish, Headmaster” he curtly replied as he closed the door behind him. He silently hoped to himself that this meeting with Lupin would be swift, he hadn’t the patience for a drawn out encounter. He walked back to his office, Harry Potter long gone. off complaining to that Weasly and Granger girl about how awful I am no doubt he thought to himself. 

Some hours later, Remus had already arrived and gotten his things arranged into his office. He went to see Dumbledore and they chatted for some time before Remus made his way towards the dungeons to speak with Severus, something he had been dreading ever since he got the offer to work at Hogwarts, quite frankly he was surprised Snape hadn’t made more of a fuss over him working there. As he walked the images of his encounters with Severus during their time as students flashed in his mind and he mentally cringed. Why did it have to end up the way it did. I wanted to make amends with him but with Sirius’ games .... I suppose it was too much to ask after all we did to him. I wonder if he’s changed any, the miserable git. Remus chuckled to himself as he thought of James and Sirius galavanting around the Gryffindor common room, going on about the adventures they’d all soon have after leaving Hogwarts. He missed those days. But he was soon taken out of his thoughts as he stopped in front of the door to Snape’s office, with one deep breathe in he knocked on the door. 

Severus too had been thinking about his time with the marauders, as they so fondly called themselves. He never allowed himself to view those memories often, he pushed them to the back of his mind, along with his memories of Lily. But this was one of those rare moments where he allowed them to seep through, he’d be dammed before he’d be disconnected from the past when he met Lupin again. He’d be civil as Dumbledore had asked him but he would not, under any circumstance, be friendly. If Lupin thought he’d have some sort of hand over him because Dumbledore was his master now, he was dead wrong. Severus still had that much control over himself at least, and he fully intended to exploit it. And so when he heard that flat knock on this office door, he put on his best scowl and pushed the memories back into the depths of his mind. 

“Come in” 

And there was Remus, looking quite solemn. Oh please, do grace me with a half hearted apology, you look pathetic Lupin. Just make this quicker for both of us, ask about the potion and leave. If I have to hear of your self loathing I may not be able to keep my word to Dumbledore. Severus quickly thought to himself as he caught sight of Remus 

Remus spoke first. “Hello Severus, it’s been a long time.” 

“Indeed, Lupin. What brings you here?” 

Upon seeing the scowl on Snape’s face Remus was very careful with his choice of words. 

“Ah my apologies for showing up here so late, I did not mean to disturb you. I would not have come if it weren’t for something important” 

Severus sighed, his patience was wearing thin already. “Yes yes Lupin I am aware. I’ve already spoken to Dumbledore, he’s informed me of your former predicament. Such a shame you couldn’t find work elsewhere.” 

Remus looked as though he’d just smelled something foul. “Yes well... I was very thankful for this opportunity. I’m looking forward to teaching the bright new faces of the next generation” 

Snape looked away from Remus and stared down at the paper in his hands, an eyebrow lifted “Mm, bright indeed” 

“Right. Well, I’m sure you already know why I’ve come here, I won’t waste anymore of your valuable time making small talk. As we both know I have a certain..condition... and seeing as you’re the potions master I’m afraid I’ll be needing your help with the wolfsbane. Dumbledore spoke very highly of your skills. I hope it’s not too much of an imprudence on your schedule.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage to find the time. As you’re probably aware wolfsbane takes a considerable amount of time to brew and it is quite a meticulous process. So upon getting the news that you would be teaching here I made a batch up, which is in my stores for you to start taking tomorrow night as I believe the next full moon cycle begins a week from tomorrow. I will bring your doses to your office every evening at 8o’clock for this next week and every week leading up to the next full moon cycles. I must implore you the seriousness of making sure you take and finish every goblet I bring you, if you miss even one you will be stuck mindless, and should that ever happen I will not hesitate to speak to the Headmaster.” 

“Yes of course Severus, thank you. I truly do appreciate this.” Remus was now fumbling with a loose thread from his sweater. as cold as ever I see. At least he wasn’t spitting insults at me. There may be hope yet. He thought to himself 

“Indeed. If there is nothing more you need from me, you’re free to leave. I have work that still needs to be done.” Severus replied curtly as he stood up to put the parchments he’d been grading away. 

“Ah right. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow at 8 then.” 

Severus nodded 

Remus turned to leave but paused as he got to the door, not turning around to look Snape in eye he quickly added “And Severus, I hope you know that I harbor no ill feelings towards you. What happened when we were children was unfortunate but I have grown up, things are different now. And I’d like, at the very least, to be an acquaintance on civil terms with you. If you can’t find it within yourself to forgive me then I understand but, just think about it.” When Severus didn’t answer, Remus left, closing the door behind him. 

Severus just stood there not moving, his hands white with the force of the grip he had on the rolls of parchment. He was angry. That werewolf tried to kill me and now he wants to be friends? Who does he think he is? He just couldn’t leave it alone, he had a to play the saint. If I manage to make it out of this school year without throwing a jar at that mans head, Dumbledore had better give me the dark arts position next year. 

Severus finished up his work and went to bed, frustrated and angry. He didn’t sleep well that night, he dreamt of the whomping willow, werewolves, of Sirius Black, and James Potter, even the ugly little Pettigrew fellow managed to weasel his way into Snape’s dreams that night. He hadn’t slept well on the best of nights but tonight was one of the worst nights of sleep he’d gotten since that Halloween all those years ago. It was going to be another long year for the Potions Master. 

——————

**Author's Note:**

> Well done you’ve made it to the end, I hope you enjoyed!! Leave a comment with your thoughts and let me know how I did. Cheers!!


End file.
